Keep It In The Closet
by Tashay789
Summary: Leah and Jake have been going behind everyone's back secretly to have sex. Leah doesn't want anyone else to know. Will they keep it that way? Will they fall in love with one another? How will everyone take it, once it's out in the open?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blackwater One-Shot!**

Should I continue with this or just leave it be.

It's all up to you please review and tell me what you think about this. :)

**

* * *

**

"JACOB BLACK, FUCK YOU!" she screamed as she pushed him hard on his chest.

"WITH PLEASURE!" He yanked her body up to his and placed a hot, rough kiss on her lips. Her mouth greedily opened with pleasure as her arms snaked around his neck pulling him down towards her.

It took everything she had to pull his erection inside of her's, his dark, russet skin glowed in the forest as they take the session to the next level. First they are arguing about stupid shit and the next they are fucking senseless. This was their routine. As a matter of seconds he pulled away from to push her against a tree, and stripped off her white t-shirt. He threw it mindlessly in the forest. His eyes skimmed from top to bottom of her hot, tight body. He sucked in a breath and watched as her breath quickened and her eyes darken quickly with lust and anger.

His naked body was in close contact with her's, moving in-sync with one another. They do this on a regular basis, to let go of some steam or just for plain fun. Her naked bronzed body was reaching her climax, his hands on her hips, his sweet hot breath on her neck. Just driving her wild. Jake looks into her eyes and rolls their bodies over so now he's on top. He hardens inside her automatically.

"Jake!" She growled moving up and down his rock hard body.

"HMMM!" was all he can say.

"Mmm," Leah groaned as his tongue as he slips past her lips once more, digging her nails into his back.

"Yeah," Jacob whispered as he broke away from her lips and trailed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck.

"Jake..." Leah breathed as he bit down into her flesh.

"FUCK! Do it again!" She demanded. He did with even more force and he licked away the pain on her neck down to her collarbone. He moved his lips back to hers and it developed into a kiss.

There was no softness or sweetness in this kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and she caved automatically. She ground her body into his and felt as his cock inside her made contact with her growing wetness.

"Fuck," She cried as the exquisite friction their bodies created caused her long neglected body to come alive.

"Jesus, Lee!" Jake growled as he thrust against her once more, reveling in the feel of her nails digging deeper into his back, cutting him for sure. She finally realized what they were doing and decided to bring it up.

"What the hell are we doing, Black? You can at least treat me like a lady and take me to a room or some shit." She tried to reason even as her body continued to stroke against his own, a tightening curling in her stomach as his hands reached up and cupped her breasts. She cried out then as her hips bucked violently and Jacob moved his hand further down her body.

"I know we shouldn't. But I don't think either one of us is willing to stop. Now are we? By the way your no lady?" He laughed as he gently stroked his warm hands along her belly, letting them back to her breast where her breath hitched in expectation, but then led them back down to press gently against her ribs.

"I don't think I can stop, but if someone comes...and shut the hell up I'm _so_ a lady, if not then you're not a fucking man." Leah grunted as the urgency for him as he touched her. "Fuck it! I don't care just do it." She whimpered and completely forgot what they were discussing. Leah Clearwater's whimper is only likely when Jacob Black is riding out her climax.

Jacob chuckled as he suddenly hoisted her up around his body and had them off the tree before she could realize what he was doing. "Now that's a Leah that you don't see everyday."

Leah rolled her eyes, too mesmerized and riveted by the feel of his erection thrusting inside her. She clung to him fiercely, her legs tightening against his waist trying to quell the burning in her core, her hands gripping at his hair as she placed soft kisses against his cheek and lips. Jacob then gently put her body down on the ground. After going through rounds of hard, raw sex, standing up, he decided to try something new with her.

Jacob leaned back and sat on his feet as he took in the sight of Leah laid out on the grass, wearing nothing. "You're sexy."

Leah smirked and he watched as a red flush started coloring her cheeks.

She bit her lip again, and as if it wasn't bad enough, his cock tightened even further and painfully against her swollen clit. When she nodded her head, he felt her heart rate pick up speed as he bent down over her body and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Leah cried out in ecstasy as his warm, wet tongue enveloped her already hardened peak and made it throb almost painfully. "Damn.. Jake, yeah that's the spot.. umm.. UHHH!"

"Hush," Jacob laughed as he pushed her hips back into his with much force.

"Jake, harder" She whispered into his ear. He granted her wish, sliding out and slamming back into her. Her eyes flew open and she let out a startled gasp.

With a low moan, Jacob ran his tongue along her bottom lip before plunging it into her mouth. Leah happily reciprocated, curling her own tongue around his and wrapping her arms around his body, pulling him closer to her. As the kiss grew more urgent, Jacob reached up to run his fingers through her hair, and lightly pulling it cause Leah to gasp out.

He complied, increasing his thrusts and plunging deeper into her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, coinciding with her own. "Leah..damn, I'm not...I can't...I'm gonna.. cum.."

"Don't stop," she whispered into his ear pulling it down, causing Jacob to growl. He lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. He let out a loud groan in response, his movement increasing in speed. He managed several more, before letting out a loud guttural moan. With one final thrust, she felt him release inside of her, and he fell down on her, his body slack.

They just layed there like that, trying to catch their breaths. After several minutes had passed, Jacob rolled off Leah, laying flat on his back next to her.

"So I fucked you, aren't you happy now?" He laughed at his comment, which earned a growl from Leah.

"I'm glad how it turned out, you jackass, but seriously next time try to warn me, before you do shit like this again." She got up off the grass, with no care in the world that she was butt ass naked and that anyone can walk by.

Jacob followed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kissing her bare neck and biting the flesh there. Leah groaned and pulling her neck up to let him have more access to her neck. "Next time, huh? We're actually making this a regular thing aren't we, babe." He gave her one final kiss on the neck before he turned her body around to face him.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for six weeks fucking 2 times a day. I think we're past a regular thing." She immediately wrapped her hand around his thick member, pumping fast. Jacob gripped Leah's hips and groaned, spilling his semen onto Leah's hand. Leah stopped pumping and all the liquid was drained and cleaned it off with her tongue. A low moan escaped Jacob's lips.

Jacob then grabbed Leah's arms and put them over his neck and brought his face level to her's and kissed her on the lips tenderly. She kissed him back, her tongue tangling with his. She was first to step back, she gave him a smile and started to walk off. Jacob quickly grabbed her wrist.

"So when are we doing this again?" He kissed her palm.

"Whenever you want just me, only me. You know that this is the last time, for us. You might imprint and there might is no more of this. You will be forced to make your choice." she looked up at the grass, rolling her feet around the dirt.

"You know I'll try to fight it, if it does happen." He tried to touch her, but she stepped back. He clearly ruined the moment by saying it's hard.

"I guess, I'm not worth it. Just a easy fuck right?" He pulled her body to his and kiss her head. She replied by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We can keep doing this. No strings, no attachments." She said as she walked away.

"I'll try Leah! I'm never gonna give up on you. Never!" he yelled across the forest, but she kept on walking, knowing his words hold no grounds. She's hoping that they can keep this from everyone on the rez, that they have a secret love affair going on, cause it will be hell to pay if this shit get out.**  
****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to continue one with the one-shot, since it had so many hits. Thank you for reviewing and add this story to your favorites. It makes me happy to know you all like it. Now on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Leah came home to take a nice, hot shower alone. She couldn't help but to bring up the events that happened only 6 hours. The hot water washed over the day of hot, sweaty sex in the forest, she couldn't help but wish that Jacob was there with her in this shower. Touching her body in ways that no other man has ever came close to. She just closed her eyes as she felt her breathing increase. Jacob wasn't even around to make her heart rate speed up, but it seemed like that didn't matter. It was like instinct was taking over, so she just let it happen.

She ran her hands from her hair down to her breasts and pulled her nipples, slowly whispering Jacob's name. Her hands started moving down towards her sweet center. Sighing, she then decided to go for it. She moved her index finger slowly inside of her wet folds and moved it from the bottom up. She touched the very top of the inside, something inside of her just seemed to explode. Every inch of her body was on fire, and her mind was lusting needing his body intensely to be here. Which is why she guessed her breathing abruptly stopped when she pulled away, from a certain knock on the door.

"WHAT?!" Leah was furious who would interrupt her time, to take care of herself when Jacob was not around.

"LEAH!! GET OUT!!!! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR HOURS!!!" Seth her little brother screamed. He was starting to get on her nerves. There was at least three other bathrooms in the house and he's stuck on this one.

"THERE ARE OTHER BATHROOMS, GO USE ONE OF THOSE INSTEAD OF BUGGING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!"

"NO!!! I LIKE THAT ONE! YOU HAVE TO SHARE LEAH!"

"SHARE MY ASS!! NOW LEAVE I WAS BUSY PLEASURING MYSELF AND HERE YOU ARE BUGGING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"EWWW..GROOOSSSS" She didn't hear his voice anymore, after she said that comment. She kinda felt disgusted with herself to let her little brother know that she was fingering herself. He didn't want to leave her alone so she had to take matters into her own hands.

After finally getting out the shower, she heading to her bedroom to pull on her burgundy cami and knicker set. She locked her door to her bedroom so no one can interrupt her while she's asleep. She gets deep under the covers and closes her eyes, she dreamt of her and Jacob holding hands while looking out at the beach, being able to be together, with no one telling them that it's wrong and you're setting up for more heartbreak.

She hated everyone in the rez for thinking she's not capable of not being strong and moving on to someone else, because truth is she's terrified of moving on, she can't fall in love again, it would be a fucking waste of time and she knew that. She was always worried about what people think about her. Basically she cared about her ego not love. She only decided to crave for Jacob's body and nothing else. It only makes sense to do so in this case.

For a minute, she thought that the dream was also real his strong, warm, and hot arms were wrapped tightly around her waist just like she liked it. She can hear his breathing slow and steady against her neck. She didn't want to wake up from this dream, since it felt so close to being real. She turned her body over and opened her eyes to see Jacob laying right in front of her. He smiled a genuine smile and softly rubbed her cheek. She was excited that he was thinking about her too, but she put the 'I don't need love to make me happy, HBIC' facade up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered yelled moving further apart from him, but she desperately wanted to be closer.

"I couldn't get you off my mind, Leah. Ever since this afternoon. When you walked away from me, I couldn't bare to keep away from you. I understand that you want to keep this on the down-low, but I needed to see you, touch you and feel you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and pulled away to look at her.

He looked up into her eyes with such an intensity, a fire that made the need for friction get better and worse at the same could almost feel the heat from herself radiating between her inner thighs.

Those thoughts of anger and playing Miss Independent were suddenly taken away when his lips met her's again, and he laid his body on top of her's. It was then that she was able to understand why he was so passionate. She wrapped her legs around his hips, only to be greeted by the hardness through his cut off shorts. She couldn't help but feel electricity course through her veins even more when knowing that she was the one who can cause him to feel like that. When the thin fabric of her boy shorts touched the tight fabric of his cut offs, she felt Jacob's body flinch back slightly more. He had moved his hands from her sides to his pants and immediately slid them down, leaving him in only his boxers, and her still in her cami and boy shorts.

She was wondering if he'd stop, because she sure as hell knew that she wasn't willing to now, after the encounter she had in the shower a few hours ago.

She felt their tongues tangle as the kiss intensified and the dampness was now getting to the point where she felt almost as if she would 'spill over.' Jacob moved back slightly more so that her hips were against his abs again and she squeezed her legs around them tightly, needing the friction.

Jacob pulled away from the kiss for a moment, but not a moment too soon considering they had both forgotten to breathe. They both looked into each others eyes. His seemed to be darker than the already dark brown pigments of them, and they looked into her's with something she couldn't explain. It was if she could nearly see flames of desire in his eyes.

"Leah,"she heard him say in his husky voice, it sounding rougher than usual and she was completely turned on by it. "I.. I need you. Right now. I can't.. I can't hold myself much longer." He had said while wincing slightly. It almost looked as if he were in pain to be holding back. Though she was as well. "But if you don't want to.. I'll respect that. I just need you to tell me right now, I can just leave and go home if you want me too?" He addressed while making the word 'now,' into two syllables by nearly moaning when unconsciously moving forward to touch his ever increasing hardness to her dripping boy shorts.

She groaned when he did so, feeling how hot his skin was against her hot skin. It was even hotter than the fire she had thought she felt down below from earlier today.

"Lee.." He said in a strong tone while noticing her silence. She looked up from his chest and back into his eyes, feeling his intensity flowing into her even more.

"Fine.. let's do this." Her voice came out in a growl before she crushed her lips back to his. She felt his head nod in agreement as their lips instantly parted and their tongues met each other in the most perfect way.

As their lips molded together, she began to run her hands up and down Jacob's bare chest slowly, feeling how tense and tight his skin was. As she did that, she felt his hand go behind her and onto her back, then taking off her cami and throwing it onto the floor. With the draft now touching it, she felt her nipples erect even more than they already were, and Jacobs lips come off of her's, then trailing towards her chest. His eyes seemed to trail first, taking in the sight of her breasts. She felt anxious for him, but she heard him whisper 'you're beautiful,' which instantly made the electricity go even faster.

Before she could reply, his lips were suddenly on her nipple, swirling around the skin there. His other hand went onto her other breast and he squeezed it with in the most gentle way possible while his thumb toyed around with the center part. Her lips parted and a low moan came from her throat as the ecstasy of what he was doing made her ache for him even felt him then sucking on her right nipple before grazing his teeth over it lightly, then biting down. She was in heaven. There were no words to explain the feelings that were overcoming her body at that moment.

She felt a few more sounds escape from her throat, especially when he then switched sides, but she couldn't help it he had that effect on her. She wasn't sure how long it had been with his foreplay on her breasts, but the physical ache in her core was effecting her breathing even more than she thought possible. Jacob seemed to notice because she felt his large hands reach for the thin elastic of the only source of covering left that was on her body. He then trailed his hands down to the sides of her inner thighs before putting one finger onto the dampened fabric of her boy shorts and running it up and down a few times.

She wriggled in ecstasy as he did this, feeling even more moans escape her lips, unable to help it. Jacob chuckled lightly, obviously enjoying his slight power at the moment. "It seems like I'm not the only one who wants this, is that correct?" He asked in an amused tone while then moving his hands to her boy shorts and slowly sliding them off. As soon as they were off, she felt his index fingers on either sides of her wet and ready folds, stroking them lightly.

"Jacob.. stop fucking teasing me." she groaned while feeling the blood pulsating even faster. Jacob chuckled once more and nodded, obviously over his testosterone inflicted mood. He moved forward and pressed his lips to her's fiercely, and she responded by putting her hands onto his boxers and pulling them down quickly. Jacob groaned once and moved back slightly to help get the elastic of his boxers over the size of his cock. He ended up pulling too hard and I heard it rip as he finally just threw his boxers over the side of the bed with my cami.

She was able to feel the head of his penis against her core, she needed to feel him inside of her, she couldn't wait any longer. Jacob took in a deep breath and started to go in. She moved one of her hands up onto his hips and started to pull him closer to her, then pull away a bit faster, hoping he'd understand what she wanted him to do.

Jacob picked up in no time and he was suddenly going faster. She felt herelf moaning in pleasure as he did this, loving how everything felt. It sent chills up and down her body when hearing him moan as well. After a few more moments, Jacob started to go faster on his own, she screamed out in was enjoying herself too much. It finally got to a point where both of their bodies were moving against each other and they had found a good, natural rhythm. Her hips moved against his in a circle while he pounded his member into her tight core, causing pleasure through both of their bodies.

With each thrust, she felt a small bit of her core loosen up. And with each tense, it felt even better. Jacob had moved his hands under her hips slightly to raise them up, pressing himself into her with more ease, causing pleasure for them heard both of our heart rates increase and it got to a point where her tensed muscles felt as though they needed to release. And she knew exactly what was going to opened her mouth to say something, but just another moan escaped. Jacob seemed to beat her to it first though as he went in even harder and faster, nearly slamming himself against her.

"Lee.. I.. ugh, I'm about to cum.." He groaned out, his voice deep. She nodded sweat rolling down her face.

"Me too." she managed to choked out. After a few more thrusts into her body, what sounded like a small cry escaped her throat as her body tensed up one last time. "Jake.." she moaned out loudly, unable to contain it any longer, but not to loudly to wake anyone up.

Jacob thrusted harder, going as hard as he could. "Yeah Lee. Cum for me, babe." He said in his rough, husky voice. She didn't have to even think about it because before she knew it, she felt her walls contracting against his cock tightly, making her pussy even tighter against his manhood. Jacob growled in pleasure as the waves then got intensified as she just cried out in pleasure, unable to help it.

She was able to hear Jacob grunting and then moan one last time before he finally came inside of her. With the combination of his hot cum filling her up, along with her orgasm pulsating with his cock and sliding the cum even deeper into her pussy, it made the entire experience even better. His name fell from her lips as she heard him panting out her name while he emptied himself inside of her.

By the time he was done, she felt her orgasm start to die down, much to her moaned once more as it finished off, then felt euphoria fill her body as Jacob removed himself from inside of her, but she held onto his arms, keeping him held captive there. He just chuckled and layed there on top of her, just storking her hair from her face.

"So you okay?" Jake asked staring into her eyes with much adortion that she didn't know he could have for her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Glad you came here tonight, I was thinking about you too, while I was in the shower." She felt him harden inside her she giggled and blushed a deep red.

"Really? What was you doing?" He looked into my eyes as he asked. I moved my hips from side to side, earning a groan to leave his lips.

"I was touching myself imaging it was you. I can't believe I'm confessing this but, your body drives me wild. It takes me places that I'd never been." She looked up at him.

"I do that same thing too when you're not around. I can't help it you're the only woman that can make me feel that way. No other woman can touch me and get a great reaction out of me like you do. You're my everything, the good, the bad, the ugly, the bitch in you, your attitude. it's what makes you and I love that about you." She loved every word of what he just said, she just couldn't bring it to herself to tell him. Was she falling for him too? She looked back up to him and smiled a sad smile.

"I just don't want to feel love right now, Jake you can understand that right. I'm still broken it was only 6 months ago when I had my heartbroken. You were in love with Bella, not long ago." She took a deep breath and continued. "I care for you believe me I do, but I thought we agreed no strings, no attachments." She said softly caressing his cheek, their bodies still connected he looked up at her and returned the sad smile.

"Yeah I guess it's too quick. I'm over her you know, been over her for a while. We are still no strings and no attachments. I just wanted to let you know, how I feel about you." he kissed her jaw and then rolled off her body to pull her up against her torso. She leaned her head against him and breathed in his scent. Mindlessly stroking her hair, she looked up to see him smile down at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"You know that I'm over him too, I just want to feel something different and with you I can, just not like the way you want me to." She pulled him in for a kiss sucking on his bottom lip, earning a groan from Jacob. She pulled back and he slightly smiled, he pulled her even closer, if it was possible. That was all they did the rest of the night kissing and cuddling in her bed. She still wondered if she loved him, she thinks a part of her does, but Leah is so deep under negativity, that she can't see straight. Maybe Jacob Black will be the one to make her see clearly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This writer's block is really killing me. I wanted this chapter to be better, but I know it's not. So please don't hesitate to tell me what you think anything, so I can know what y'all think of it so far and what should I add. Thanks for everyone for reading, adding this story to your favs and alerts, it really gets me going. Oh and hope everyone had a awesome Thanksgiving. Blah Blah Blah, I'm rambling and on with the chapter. ;D**

~I don't own Twilight, but if I did I would have Jacob Black, god damn he's hot.~

* * *

Leah awoke to the sun burning through the window. She squinted her eyes and looked out the window. She knows she's been in bed for hours but she always is. She yawned and stretched her body, suddenly she felt strong arms tighten around her waist. She then knew that Jacob was still in bed with her. She rolled over to get a better look at him, and what she saw was a beautiful russet skinned boy softly snoring with a small smile crept on his face. She lightly brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, so she couldn't wake him. He looked so peaceful there, like he belonged in that bed with Leah, like it was home.

She continued to take in his features slowly, concentrating hard on how this boy fell in love with her. He was heartbroken and so was she, but he still managed to fall back in love with someone else. It was a lot to take in for Leah, even though she is starting to have feelings for him, she won't budge to let it out.

Jacob slowly opened his eyes to see Leah is staring at him, she didn't even notice, since she was is deep in thought.

"Morning babe." He ran his fingers through her now long black hair. She slightly smiled and closed her her eyes for a split second. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Umm...I don't know. I just wanted to get a better look at you." She said sincerely.

"You like what you see?" He teased twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers.

She softly laughed. She was gonna say simply yes, but she wanted to be hard and unbreakable so she played oblivious. "If I didn't I wouldn't have slept with you last night now would I?" She raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her so close that her crotch was pressed hard to his groin, she gasped with pleasure when he did so. He chuckled and shook his head from side to side.

"It's nice that I have that effect on you." he said in his raspy voice. He didn't give her a chance to respond, he grabbed her jaw and kissed her. His grip on her jaw was a vice grip and yet so gently. Leah loved the way his hands would hold her.

Her lips parted in an instant, his tongue invaded, and she moaned. His hand moved to cup her cheek, while her hand moved to the back of his head, playing with his cropped hair. They were deep in this kiss, hands all over each other's face reminiscing. It was all too good, until a knock on the door took them out of their zone.

"Leah? You awake!" It was Seth interrupting the moment, yet again. Jacob quickly jumped out of the bed and Leah turned from happy to pissed off in a second.

"What the fuck, Seth?" Leah was really frustrated with him, he didn't always used to bug her this much.

"Mom and Charlie are taking us out for breakfast you wanna come?" Leah looked up at Jacob who was already putting back on his cutoffs. She didn't want him to go, especially not like this.

"No. I'm not hungry." Leah got out of bed, not even trying to cover herself and walked over to Jacob and whispered 'don't leave'. He nodded his head and gave her a hug, not caring that her brother is still outside.

"Leah, we're going out to I Hop. You really don't want to go? What's you're problem?" He tried to open the door, but successfully it was locked. "Why is your door locked?"

"Why are you asking so many question!" Jacob obviously thought that it was the best opportunity to get back to what they started. He moved her hair from her neck and began to nibble on it and by her surprise her bit down. She covered her mouth to prevent her brother from hearing her moan.

"What the hell?" Seth stated. She pushed Jacob off, and she started laughing. Jacob when back to her and started kissing on her neck, breathy sounds escape from the beauty's mouth.

"SETH. LEAVE. NOW." She could barely get out a sentence, Jacob really worked his magic on her.

"So what are you going to eat later if you get hungry?" Jacob ran his hands up and down her curvy sides, while still kissing her neck.

"CAP'N CRUNCH!" She said sarcastically. Jacob quietly laughed against her neck, his hot breath on her skin, was making weak in the knees.

"FINE THEN. WE'RE LEAVING, AND DON'T EXPECT US TO BRING YOU BACK ANYTHING!" He walked away.

"THANKS!" Leah brought her attention back to the very hot man that was standing right in front of her.

"So babe. What are your plans for today?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know. What cartoons or maybe patrol with my good friends Quil and Embry. Why you have anything else in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe you wanna go out for dinner my treat." His hands slide down to her wrists to hold them firmly.

Leah just stood there looking at him in shock. She didn't expect him to ask her out, she thought that she made it clear yesterday no string, no attachments. No one can ever know. A part of Leah wanted desperately to go out in public with Jacob, so she can finally have her happiness and let everyone know that she's finally happy. The other side of Leah, didn't want any one to know, too afraid of what will happen if Jacob imprints and leaves her. She doesn't think her heart can take another heartbreak.

"Leah? You still there." She closed her eyes and opened them up again to see Jacob with a confused look on his face, wondering Leah's answer.

"Um? Going out as in a date?" Leah trying to put it off with denial.

"Yeah Sherlock. I mean I know you want no commitments and all of that shit, but I really care about you. I just don't want to have sex all the time, you know, not that don't want to." He wiggled his eyebrows and Leah scoffed. "I just want to try this with you, get to know even more Leah." He cupped her cheek and with his thumb rubbed her jaw line.

Leah looked into his eyes and saw that same sincerity from last night. "Jake..." She said slowly. "I'm really not ready for public affection. Sex is what keeps me sane. I know it's sick, but it's true. You wanted honesty and I'm giving it to you. Just please don't ask me, cause I'm not ready. I want to keep doing this, us, what we're doing. Just no going out, sneaking is best." She looked up a Jake to see him heartbroken by her response, but he quickly recovered and forced a smile.

"Fine, at least we're still having sex right." He grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off her and walked into her closet to grab her green cami and green pants. "What a way to end a conversation, Black." When she got back from her closet, she saw Jacob all dressed and beginning to jump out of her window.

"You ass. You wasn't gonna say bye." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Clearwater?" He shook his head as he climbed back into her room. "Make up your mind. You either want me or you keep using me for my body. When you said no commitments, that tells me that I can leave when I want and you can't get mad." He said leaning against her dresser.

Leah was not going to show her weakness to him, if he was going to play like that, then so was she.

"Fine go I got better things to do anyway." She walked up to him and pushed him out the window with all the force she had in her.

She jumped out the window after and straddled him. He laughed and so did she. Jacob brushed a strand of hair that was on Leah's face and tucked it behind her ear. Leah shivered at the contact, which earned a smile to appear on Jacob's face. Jacob leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. He knew what he was doing one of his hands was placed firmly on her hip, while the other one was on her neck. Leah was so anxious for the kiss, but she decided to just sit there and wait when their foreheads touched, they were greeted by and unwelcome visitor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Damn.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so so so much for all the reviews, fav, alerts you made for this story. I didn't think you would all read it. I guess Blackwater conquers all doesn't it. I'd never would've guessed. As always thanks for reading and continuing to read. I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter. All comments are appreciated and loved. LOL. Anyways onto Chapter 4!**

* * *

Leah and Jacob froze in place, when they heard someone yelling from the distance. They both looked up to see a smugged face Paul limping towards them in a playful manner.

"Why the hell are you walking like that?" Leah demanded as she pulled herself up from Jacob's body. Jacob followed.

"Oh... no reason." He crossed his arms. "Just got a good look at alpha and beta, getting it on for the second time. You guys do know that any old body can walk by. You fucking animals." Paul laughed at his comment.

"What? Second time. I don't know what you think saw, but you're lying." Leah crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to give into Paul. Jacob just stood there looking at Paul, because he doesn't see the problem in telling it like it is.

"Silly, silly Leah. I was just wondering in the woods, and I caught a pretty good eyeful of you two going at it. You was all OOOHH and he was like AHHH. Then you both screamed..."

"Alright alright we get the point. What are you even doing here trespassing on my property?"

"Like I said earlier, Clearwater. No reason just looking for Seth. Is he around? Probably not because you were about to fuck again weren't you?" Paul started laughing and Jacob laughed with him too. Leah glared at Jacob threw her arms in the air.

"So you think this is funny? He's talking shit about us and you think it's funny."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. "Babe, I'm only laughing because we got caught by the one person I would last think of to catch us. Also, how you were trying to cover it, it's pretty hilarious." Leah wiggled out of his grasp and continue to glare at him.

"Are you done looking at me like that?" He grabbed her face and kissed tenderly her on the lips. He lingered there, exploring gently, forgetting that Paul was even there.

"Hello!? I'm still here guys. So what you're a couple?" Paul smirked.

Leah looked at Jacob and he just nodded his head thinking he knows, what she was gonna say, she was going to deny him. She didn't want to do this, but she something that even surprised the hell out of herself.

"We're just having sex to fill in the need. Friends with benefits in other words." Leah looked between Jacob and Paul and both of their mouths were open so wide that flies and birds can get in.

"Damn Leah. Too much for my innocent ears." Paul covered his ears and started humming really loudly.

"Oh real mature Paul. You're not even innocent, you're the most perverted person I'd ever met. Making everyone to watch bootleg porn."

"Hey don't disrespect the bootleg DVDs." Paul pointed his finger at her. She rolled her eyes. "You can't be judgey girl after the images of you two in the woods. I'd say you're the most perverted person, along with big alpha. Score Jake." He reached over and clapped Jacob's hand and he accepted it with a laugh. Leah punched Jake in the arm really hard along with Paul they both winced rubbing their arms.

"You fucking idiots." She walked back into her house. Jacob and Paul followed her into the house and went to her kitchen.

"What's with all the name calling Leah. I'm not gonna tell anyone what I saw." Paul said rummaging through the fridge.

Leah raised an eyebrow at Jacob. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Paul.

"Fine what do you want?" She grabbed a bar-stool and sat down.

"Damn Leah. I'm not an hateful asshole." Paul grabbed cold cuts and cheese and put them on the counter and looked back at Leah who scoffed at his comment.

"Well not complete asshole. The point is your secret is safe with me. If someone else finds out it won't be from me. So next time get a room, don't be like the wild animals that you are and do it outside"; He wiggled his eyebrows. "Damn ya'll must be really hot for each other didn't want ot waste anytime did ya?" Paul started to make his sandwich.

"What the hell Paul? Are you playing a game with us?" Jacob finally added his two cents in after being silent during the whole conversation.

"Is it really hard for you to believe that I can keep my mouth shut." Paul said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Yes." Leah and Jacob said at the same time.

"Well that's your problem with being paranoid. Well I'm about to leave, so you two can get back to having that hot, animal sex." Paul wiped his face with a paper towel walked towards the door.

"No! You better clean up this mess Paul." He just kept on walking. "PAUL?!" she screamed.

Paul stuck his head out from the hallway. "What now?" He murrmered.

"I don't trust you." Leah pointed out.

"Okay. Thanks." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop with this bullshit Paul. I know you want something. As soon as we all phase, the others are going to find out and I will be screwed. We all will." Leah turned to look at Jacob and he just ran his fingers through his cropped hair.

"How many fucking times do I have to say it, I will keep my mouth shut, and earn my pay later." Paul whispered that last comment.

"Earn pay later? See I knew you were full of shit." Leah stated.

"What Paul? Let's get this over with now." Jacob ran towards the front door and stood infront of it so Paul couldn't escape.

"I don't know what I want right now, but I will make sure that you are the first ones that I contact ok. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Sam." Paul tried to got through the door, but Jacob wouldn't move.

"Damn Jake, I don't really see the problem of you two keeping this in the dark. Are you ashamed of being together?" Jacob looked up at Leah who had her face down.

"I see." Paul looked from Leah back to Jacob. "You have my word. No one finds this out from me. I was just fucking with you when I said ya'll pay up. Now it really seems like you two need to talk. So if you'll excuse me again." Paul nodded towards the door and Jacob let him go.

Paul already vanished from the blink of an eye, when Paul opened the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Leah stalked up to Jacob and pushed him in the chest. "You know he won't keep his mouth shut." Leah screamed.

Jacob grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her."Can you stop fucking screaming for one minute?" Leah glared at him and pulled herself away from his grasp.

"So is he right you're ashamed of being seen with me?" Charging up to Leah.

"No! I just.. I don't want....FUCK!...Do I really have to say it? You already know what we agreed on." Leah stormed into the kitchen to clean up Paul's mess.

Jacob walked in slowly and leaned against the wall. "I know what we agreed on Leah." He sneered.

"Then why do you insist on caring this shit on." She stop to take a breath. "Over and over again you tell me your feelings and I don't want them just your body."

"So what your saying is that _I'm_ just an easy fuck. Really funny Leah considering that's exactly what _you _don't want to be!" He snapped angrily.

"Yes! No! I mean I don't know." She knew she wanted Jacob Black for her own and she had real feelings for him, so why was she so stuck on, hiding being a coward. She had a good man standing right infront of her.

"You know what Leah! Build a fucking bridge and get over it. You're not the only one that's been through hell!"

Her eyes narrowed and she full blasted on him. "Get over it! Get over it! What makes you think I'm not! How fucking dare you!" She shook her head." Get out! Now!"

"Really Leah? When shit gets tough you choose to ignore it?" He stepped towards her closing the distance between them.

"Back..the..hell.. off...me. Before this gets ugly." She scowled angrily in a low tone, backing away from him. She kept on walking back until she was trapped between the wall and Jacob's hot body towering over her.

"No. I'm not giving you the benefit of being right about us. I'm not walking out on you. I'm here to stay, you can't throw me out." He lifted her head so his eyes can be level to her's. She kept her eyes closed, really tight. She started to shake a little and tears rolled down her red cheeks.

"Babe?...Why you crying?" He tenderly kissed the tears away.

She sniffed. "I don't know." She looked up into his eyes and she really didn't know why. Maybe her wall is breaking down on her, finally; then again maybe.

He laughed softly. "Is that you phrase now 'I don't know?'" he rubbed her right cheek.

"Shut up, you idiot." She spoke softly as she pulled him in a for a hug to keep herself from breaking down even more. Jacob at first was hesitant, but he gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

When did she become so emotional around him? Who knows maybe the old Leah is returning and to be honest it's scaring the hell out of Leah. Not only that, but will Paul keep his mouth shut and not blurt out shit? Damn she sure hopes so.

* * *

**I'm trying to post as fast as I can, but at home isn't so peachy keen, since there's a problem with me writing and hogging the computer. So bare with me. ^-^ Also always review, since that keeps me going and makes me write more since others around me think this is a waste of my time and B.S. ^~^**

**Did you catch SNL, Damn Taylor is so funny, who knew. Even though some of the skits were kinda lame. I loved it especially the Marianna, Mickash, and the Yogurt Skit. Also the Phil skit. Ha ha so funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading this fic. You guys are so awesome you kept this story alive. So hope everyone had a great New Years and didn't get so wasted. LOL. Good luck to sticking to your resolutions, I might have a problem with that. Happy readings and review!!!**

* * *

Before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He gave in and kissed her back harder and harder. Her back was now pressed against the wall. They could feel themselves pressing against each other, wanting more, needing more of each other. There was nothing but silence between them as they got back to business. Leah's emotions are really taking over her, instead of talking about them she proceeded in sex. Well silence until Jacob broke it.

"You smell so good Leah." He breathed in her scent and licked her neck. She shivered and leaned into his embrace.

"So what do I smell like then?" She trailed her hands up his triceps and gripped them tight.

"Cinnamon" he kissed her neck. "Pine trees." His lips moved over to her collarbone and he lightly nipped the skin there. "...and coconuts."

She giggled. "Coconuts? Okay you're just hungry." Her hands moved up to his shoulders, while her body is still pressed against the wall.

"Well I am hungry for you Leah. Can you feed me, tend my hunger." He said huskily and his hand locked behind her neck and brought her face closer to his. Their lips barely touching. Effortlessly trailing his left hand further down to her cleavage.

"Yeah I can feed you alright." She pressed her lips back to his and squeezed his shoulders in response. After locking eyes with her, something snapped inside Jacob, gazing at Leah's luscious body, had formed a mish-mash of emotion that was now being fueled by pure, raw lust.

"Me too, baby." Jacob spoke out, barely above a whisper, reaching for her and pulling her into an embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair, urgently wanting to feel every part of her body. He pressed himself even more firmly against her, his fingers sinking into the soft skin of her back.

On the other hand Leah wanted to draw the fight out of him. She wanted to feel that passion that she felt the other night, when Jacob was rough with her. She grabbed his length and began stroking hard and fast causing him to growl. Her lips found his neck and she began to suck on the skin there, biting the flesh.

"Come on Jake. Where's that hunger? Show me that hunger." Her darken eyes met his which was equally darken with lust.

Jacob crushed his lips to hers, nipping at her, and biting roughly, nearly drawing blood. A quick startled yelp escaped her lips during his assault on her mouth. He squeezed each inch of her, taking pleasure in the soft supple feel of her body. This was what she was looking for the fight in Jacob caused her body to fill with rage and desire.

Leah smiled in his grasp and rubbed her body up to his, tearing on his shirt that was just wasn't easy to rip. She could feel his erection pressing urgently against her abdomen, and the wetness pooling in her shorts was not slowing to wait for damned wardrobe stop-ups. Jake could sense her frustration and grabbed her hands, stopping her in midair.

"Let's get upstairs," he commanded huskily, shooting an intense, half-lidded gaze at her and motioning his head in the direction of the large bedroom adjacent to the living area. He then let Leah's feet drop to the floor she quickly obliged, adding a little extra sway in her hips as he followed closely behind her. Jacob then discarded the already ripped shirt onto the floor.

She'd already begun taking off her shirt, and began unclasping her bra, but Jacob stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked up to him and saw his hands move up to the straps just above her shoulders and began playing with them. He was all muscle and long, strong sinew, under painfully beautiful copper skin.

"I wanna take it off you." He groaned softly and his eyes narrowed. As if Leah wasn't already wet enough, he just had to make her panties even more soaked.

"Go right ahead." She turned her body around to let him take off her bra. He was painfully slow when doing this, knowing well that it would only cause Leah to want more and more of him. His head lowered to her shoulder and he opened his mouth and sucked on the skin, his teeth biting and sucking just enough to leave a mark. She gasped loudly and shot her of her hands reached over to his head and she started to play with his short, dark cropped hair.

After the straps were off her shoulders. Her focused on her neck and sucked on the skin there. He reached to her back and unclasped her bra in one quick smooth step. Leah just let the bra slip off her body and turned her face to his to see his expression. He was breathing hard and brought his hands over her breast and massaged them with pleasure. Leah shot her head back to her current position and moaned softly and let Jacob's finger go at work. His fingers played with her brown nipples and moved in a circular motion, causing her moan to turn to growls.

He smirked at the reaction he was getting out of her and he spun her body around to face him.

"God damn Leah. I can't get enough of you body. You're so beautiful." He kissed her temple.

"So are you Jake." She took this time to run her hands up and down his chest and squeezed on his pecs. He growled when she did so. "I love the reaction that I can get out of you too. He grabbed her on her sides and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her on the lips and he pulled back to look her in the face.

He gave a slight smirk. One that did not soften the fiery lust in his eyes, one that was more dangerous than playful. Even though she wanted to look down and take in the absolute perfection of his bare chest again, his eyes were so strongly locked to her own that she couldn't break the stare if she wanted to. He was holding onto her with something so unspoken and strong that she would follow whatever direction he planned on giving.

He watched my face change from slightly nervous to frustrated as he began to take off her shorts. He derived such serious pleasure from knowing how badly she wanted him. Here he was, the sexiest man she'd ever known, standing in front of her taking off her shorts and she just wanted the option to get to the part where he was buried deep inside of her that she could feel him full and hot inside her sooner.

As he pulled her shorts and panties altogether down to her ankles, his lips blazed a lustful pathway along the outside of her crotch, stopping for just a moment to take a whiff, and then allowing his tongue to lick the entire length of her right leg- never taking his eyes from her's. On the way back up to his feet, his tongue ran up her other leg and again over her crotch, and up her stomach while his hands pawed roughly at her ass, spreading her cheeks with an animalistic roughness, which she enjoyed, putting his arms behind his back and playfully pushing his hips forward a silent request that it was her turn to now remove his cut offs. The outline of his very hard cock pushed against the cotton ached inside knowing that the only thing that could ever really fill her up was him and worse.

"So Jake are you asking me to?" She whispered seductively as her fingers fumbled with the button on his cut offs and the zipper. She yanked them down along with his boxers, running her tongue along his leg. She pushed herself back up to she was eye level with him. "So you satisfied, Jacob." She put her teeth in-between his bottom lips and pulled it lightly to earn his attention, as if he wasn't already paying attention.

"Shit you will be." His lips caught her in another steamy hot kiss and he then threw her on the bed, crawling on top on of her. "I'm gonna make you scream Leah. I'm gonna show you a good time." His breath was deep and warm against the side of her neck, the air rushing over her and giving her chills despite the heat burning between them. The sound of his mouth opening so that his tongue could lick the side of her ear, made her anxious for more.

He placed her on top of him so that she was sitting upright, her legs hanging each side of his hips. Jacob's behavior was always dictated by unbridled passion. His actions were always a sudden onslaught of whatever he was feeling in the moment. She opened her legs wider, indicated for him to enter her. He smirked and slowly put himself into her. He slowly thrust himself into her, her mouth opened widely in a gasp which was covered with his own. His tongue licked her from the inside out.

Her hips grinded downwards against him as she crushed into him. Every part of their bodies was connected, even their arms that held on tightly each other's. Their mouths kissed, their noses caressed, their legs rubbed, their chests heaved on each others, their hips smashed together, their hearts pounded as one, their minds connected finally. Rocking back and forth hitting both of their breaking points. Leah is finally seeing herself falling more and more in love with Jacob, she can't believe she can just love as strong as she does right now. All the times of being scared of experiencing another heartbreak, she's starting to not give a damn and live life and a life with Jacob, it sounds nice to her. Jacob looked at Leah with slight confusion cause she was in deep thought.

"You alright?" he asked with confusion. Leah giggled and kissed him once more.

"I'm great. Just love being here with you, that's all." Jacob removed himself from her and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I love being here with you too Leah, but it seems like you wanna say something else. So just tell me, I mean we're practically best friends now." He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

She rolled her eyes and was about to tell him what on her mind when Seth busted through the door along with Quil and Embry by his side.

"Fuck! So he was right." He crossed arms. Damn it hell Paul! Leah was thinking. She was gonna kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay since classes start in a next week this will be my last post for a while for all my stories. Since my grades last semester wasn't what I hoped for I need to step up my game in school, but don't worry this story isn't going to be put off at all, just longer waits. Hope I won't lose you all as readers, you guys are my muse! I know how it is when some just don't update anymore without saying anything. You will see another update for this me soon, so bare with me. You know how school is. ^~^ Hope you like this chapter tell me what you think. Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

"What the hell where you thinking Leah? You know we heard you downstairs. You two were louder than the television." Seth stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Quil and Embry just looked out of place there looking back and forth from the three.

Leah who's face was complete shock and humiliation, stared at her brother for the first time speechless, she lose her complete reason to speak. Her mind was full of so emotions that she couldn't be just one. First she was fucking pissed at Paul she thought that opened his mouth, but he kept his word. Second she was embarrassed that not only Seth walked in but also Quil and Embry. Lastly Seth, the look on his face was nothing but anger and disgust. This was the reason she didn't want anyone to know.

Jacob quickly tried to cover Leah's body with the sheet, but the words out of Seth's mouth were shocking.

"Jacob, get your fucking dirty ass hands off my sister!" Seth eyes were full of rage, that no one didn't know he could carry. Jacob eyes locked with his and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Seth chill." Slowly got up from the bed. Discreetly putting on his shorts without exposing anything.

"Don't tell me to fucking chill! My sister has been through hell and back with getting past Sam, she doesn't need to make the same mistake with you." Seth turned his head from him to face his still shocked sister. "So you're just gonna sit there and look like a dumb ass or are you going to tell me, why you let this happen." Leah expression changed real quick when Seth called her a dumb ass.

"Excuse me the fuck out of me! Seth I don't need to tell you shit! First off who told you to open the god-damn door, you can't just fucking walk in! It's my room, not yours!" Leah stated with power in her voice.

"Well the door was opened _Leah!_ What if it was mom, I guess you hadn't thought this shit through, have you." Seth scoffed and tapped his foot on the floor.

"I'll remind myself the next time to lock the door you happy?!" Leah was getting real mad at Seth for taking it this bad, she was a grown women and she could do what she want.

"Next time!?! There sure as hell won't be a next time, I can make sure of that! You two don't belong together. Won't be together." Jacob face turned from guilt to rage in an insist, he loved and cared too much about Leah for Seth to say that there won't be a next time.

"The hell it won't! You can't tell us that there won't be a next time, Seth! Cause there sure as hell will be! I love her! There's nothing you can say or do about it!!" Jacob's voice roared throughout the room. Leah looked at Jacob who looked back at her, taken by surprise at his comment.

"Love? You're a fucking wolf that can imprint today, tomorrow, shit or as soon as you walk out the fucking door. I should kill you for even thinking to sleep with Leah, she's still broken. Leah, why didn't you tell me that you were sleeping with someone who is just as messed up as you are." Leah was hurt by his comment, like she was actually that vulnerable, but Jacob made her whole. Even though that there is a risk in imprinting, she told herself not to get that dark and deep in depression anymore.

"Broken? Thanks for the support, Seth. Again, I don't need to tell you a damn thing." She added with sarcasm at first.

"I'm serious. He's just as a mess as you are. He fell in love with someone who he never even had. Which in my case is even worse now that you think about it, so for him to fall in love with you so quickly is another set up for disaster."

"Seth shut the fuck up alright! You don't know what the hell the type of relationship that Leah and I have." Jacob took at step and was now face to face with Seth. "I love your sister and I won't tolerate you threatening us." The alpha in Jacob kicked in. Embry went over to try to get Seth to back down, Seth was really mad at Jacob stepping up to him like that, like he wanted to tear him from limb to limb.

"Seth you really need to calm down before you phase." Embry looked at Jacob after he told Seth. "You too Jake." Jacob just nodded his head his eyes glared at Seth with a passionate hate, but Seth's were just as passionate. Seth looked back at Leah who was sadden by her brother reaction to this she wasn't happy with herself.

"I can't be in here anymore, just know this that this conversation is far from over. I can't just sit here and let you get hurt. There are no excuses for you two to be together. I don't see it, I mean you two used to hate each other. Couldn't even be in the same with one another. So I don't approve of this shit." Seth couldn't even finish his sentence, he just rushed out the room. Embry just gave them a small smile and shrugged his shoulders meaning he didn't see the problem in them being together as he left the room. Quil gave them two thumbs up grinning from ear to ear, leave it to Quil to add humor to an heat altercation. Leah and Jacob both rolled there eyes at him.

They were all outside and they heard out in the woods an wolf howled out in pain and anger. Seth couldn't take it that his sister is doing the one thing that she shouldn't be doing. Jacob had his head pressed against Leah's bedroom door which he closed and locked. He lingered there, hurt that Seth found out that way and took it that hard. Leah got up from the bed and threw on her spaghetti strap gown. She walked over to Jacob and wrapped her arms around his stomach and kissed his bare back.

"I'm sorry about Seth, I didn't know he was that protective of me." Jacob turned around her locked arms and his large hands grabbed her tear filled face and kissed her tears away on her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry. I understand what he's coming from, I am messed up for falling in love with you so quickly. I just couldn't help with what I feel about you. I mean every word I love you Leah. No one will break us apart, they will have to kill me." He still had his hands securing her face. Leah believed every word that came out his mouth which encouraged Leah to finally tell him what she really feels about him.

"I...I....I Love you too Jake." She hesitated before taking a deep breath and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Sorry, I've been having it bottled up inside me for a while and to say it was sort of hard, but I mean it. Seth was wrong about us, we made each other stronger and braver. We found love in ourselves that we thought didn't exist. No one can tear us apart, no one. They will have to come through me first." She raised her eyebrow at him and he smirked at her. "So fuck anyone who's against this, I wanna see the next motherfucker who tries to tell me otherwise.

"Leah, bring your ass down here right now, and bring Jacob over here with you!!!" Leah's mom Sue roared from the living room. "There's someone that wants to discuss Seth's rage about you two.

"This is why we agreed to this in the first place" Leah layed her head on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm not ready to face her." Leah sincerely don't know what her mom's expression was going to be Seth's was a big shocker, but her mom and whoever was downstairs with her, that's another story.

"Baby, you know you're not alone. I'm with you and am not leaving without you. You're my beta, best friend, and my rock. I love you."

"I love you too. My rock." She softly smiled.

He grabbed each of her hands and kissed them letting each kiss hold on for three seconds before letting to another explosion that's yet to bring much more complications.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it, and are still aboard with this story. Since I've had some time and my mind was ready to put this chapter together I decided to put in and post it. So tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, hope this one doesn't disappoint. Happy Readings!!!**

* * *

**Leah POV**

Walking down stairs to meet my fate was unexpectedly nerve wrecking as hell. I started to shake a bit, unaware if how badly my mom or the mystery person was going to take this. Seth surprised the hell out of all of us, by reacting the way he did. As if we were actually doing a bad thing, I knew I love Jacob with everything that I have, if I was gonna lost my brother because of it than so be it. The thought of losing my brother, just made me breakdown for a bit.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders from behind me at the bottom of the stairs and gently squeezed and lowered his head to my ear.

"Honey, I'm here you should have nothing to worry about." My hands came up and was put over Jacob's hands and I felt our heat doubled, our fire was twice as hot as usual. I felt and believed his words without hesitation, but who knows what's going on in that kitchen. For the first time in my life, I mean really I was scared, but I refused to cry anymore. No one is gonna tell me know I just have to fight and keep fighting.

I turned my body around and looked up at Jacob and gave him a small smile.

"With you here I have nothing to be afraid of. We got each other now we can face them with no doubt in my mind." I gave his hand a tentative kiss and held his hand tightly as we walked into the kitchen to face some very angry faces.

My mom's eyes flew straight to our joined hands and she looked at them for a minute or so before looking up to my face. All I saw was complete rage and disappointment. I didn't give her no satisfaction at all keeping Jacob's hands locked in mine keeps me safe, makes me feel safe.

"Leah what the hell were you thinking? Sleeping around with Jacob, you know he's only doing this to keep Bella of his mind." She said those words with conviction and wasn't gonna turn back on them. Jacob began to shake a bit I squeezed tighter and that calmed him down a bit.

"He doesn't love Bella anymore, mom. He loves me...." I was cut off by Sam, who I completely forgot was there.

"No he doesn't. I should know." Now I was pissed.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean. Why the hell are you even here, you're not family!!!!!" I screamed.

"Well Leah he is family, since he married to Emily. Is this what this is all about sex to get rid of broken hearts." My mom said. She didn't have to go there, I was trying to have and stay calm with my mother, but she wasn't making it easy at all.

There was no reason to keep this under wraps anymore, if she wanted to know then I would just have to tell her then.

"It was like that at first." I stopped to just see her reaction to this. I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows at her.

"So basically you were playing a slut just sleeping around for good measure on your life. Leah sleeping with another man, doesn't help you get over someone you lost." My mom ranted on.

"Wow Mom! A slut! Are you fucking out of your mind! I was a virgin, before I slept with Jake. How does that make me a slut?" I shouted, Jake placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. Even though he was trying to help, his soothing me wasn't working.

"That's right! Leah how could you, all he's gonna do is break your heart again. I don't want to see you go through this, it's gonna be sad when he leaves you." Sam said butting his ass in my business. I was about fed up with him making comments about my life.

"Don't you dare tell me what the fuck to live my life." I ran up to him at an instant, before Jacob could hold me back. "You're nothing to me got that, I'm over you, and for the first time in a long time I'm not bitter, but if it's a bitter bitch you wanna see. I sure as hell can bring her out to kick your commanding ass." I poked him in the chest hard, followed by a heavy push. "Don't test me." I warned him before returning to Jacob's arms, which held me tight, I didn't know how much that the man was gonna mean so much to me and my mental being I just feel so safe in his arms.

Sam charged up to Jacob and I and tried to pry myself from Jacob, and threw me on the ground as if I was yesterday's trash. Jacob eyes were dark, before I could blink he had Sam on the ground with his hands wrapped around his neck choking the life out of him. Sam was turning a shade of purple and begging him to let go, so was my mom. I just laid there on the kitchen floor looking at the drama before me, I wanted Jacob to finish the job, but my heart couldn't let him kill Sam.

My mom was screaming at me to tell him to stop. I didn't even want to face my mom, she disgusted me enough today so I went over to them and tried to pull Jacob off of Sam.

"Jake, baby it's not worth it. I don't want this on your conscious. I know you don't want to do this." My hands were shaking, not because of me, Jacob form was trembling and his eyes were dark the animal in him consumed him. He was growling hard, not speaking whatsoever. I placed my mouth near his ear and whispered 'I love you, don't do this. For me.'

His eyes met mine and I placed a soft kiss on his lips. He put his arms around my waist and I completely relaxed knowing that his hands were away from Sam's neck. Sam was coughing and I forgot everything else since his hands were moving in a circular motions around my hips. I pulled away and he placed his forehead on mine

"Thanks Lee. I'm sorry I lost control like that." He put his hands on my face and smiled a little, I couldn't help it I gave him another kiss and it got interrupted by my mother's ranting continued.

"See what I mean. He can lose control on you Leah, you really don't know what he's capable of, or what he'll do later." I rolled my eyes and stepped a little closer to my mom bring Jacob along as I grabbed his hand.

"Mom, there's nothing you can say that can possible make me change my mind...." She interrupted.

"Leah, you not making any...."

"STOP!" I took a deep breath. "Let me finish, you had you time let me have mine." I growled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

I looked up at Jacob and he gave me a small smile, and I knew what I had to do.

"So you're not going to support us?" I was done with arguing, it doesn't get us no where, but adds more animosity to the problem.

"No. I know you're making a mistake in this so I say no. I forbid you from seeing him."

"Fine, I'll just leave. I'm done talking about this mom. Jacob and I love each other even more than you could imagine. If something does happen, I'll face it then, but now life is just too short and he's chosen me and I'm chosen him." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back harder.

"Sue, I'm so in love with Leah. I didn't choose to love her I just do, she's help me be better and I've ever felt in months. It's because of her that I'm better." I smiled at him and turned back to see my mom as furious as I'd ever seen her.

"Get out of my house! Both of you! This isn't love just lust. You must have put it in him real good to make him lie like that. Are you that desperate to hang on to a man that much Leah. that you have to make Jacob lie about loving you." My mom spat. How can she be this cruel, Jacob wasn't a bad guy.

"Fuck this! Fuck you! I'm gone! I'll never forgive you for saying that heartless shit. What would've dad said." I saw my mom on the bridge of tears as I walked in a face pace out the house with Jacob. Away from Sam, away from mom, and wherever Seth is. I can't believe how everyone is taking this.

It break my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a while and I hope that I haven't lost you guys. This chap is short and the grammer might suck like hell, but hope you can enjoy it. My updates might look this short for a while, but I'm sorta getting my writing mojo back. So tell me how I did. Please makes me update with feedback. You should see more updates from me, but I'm in summer classes. **

**So here's the short chap. Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

* * *

I ran out the house crying.

I told myself not to cry, but enough was enough.

If I wanted to cry, then damn it I'm gonna cry.

How can she say those things and actually mean them. I was a grown woman and was able to make my own decisions, in who I choose to fall in love with. I was blinded by my tears as I ran as far away from La Push as possible.

I forgot everything and everyone, but I was constantly reminded of how Seth took it, how mom took it and her calling me names. My feet gave out on me and cause me to lose my balance and fall on the wet, muddy grass that was slightly green.

Tears running down my face, nose running, and my chest tightening up. It was getting hard to breathe, as I grabbed a hold of my chest.

I told myself I wasn't gonna cry, I told myself I wasn't gonna cry.

I kept on chanting to myself.

Suddenly, I was feeling colder than usual. This pain was getting the best out of me, that's for sure.

For what it seemed like hours, I felt like I was alone, no one around me but my my building sorrow.

As I gain my sense of smell back, cause by my constant crying. I smelled an musky scent that was unique, I wiped my eyes to see Jacob right in front of me. Being as quiet as I seen him and it was starting to creep me out a bit.

I sniffed before I looked into Jacob's deep brown eyes that can easily take my breath away. Trying to find my voice I finally spoke in what it seemed to feel like hours.

"How long have I've been like this?" I looked around my surroundings to see that it was dark out, pitch black, not a single star in the sky.

"A couple hours." He shurgged.

"I figured that you needed time to yourself, but I refused to leave you alone. I just let you cry, cause that what you needed, you should hold nothing in Leah. I was proud to see you cry instead out shutting it out." He reached over and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at him, mostly at his generousity. Jacob surely brought the best qualities out of me, too bad everyone else isn't too keen to the idea of us together.

I squeezed his hand in response and crawled myself over to him and straddled his lap. Just being near him, makes all this bad shit that's happening go away. Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist, gently caressing my back.

"Thank you so much." I felt myself beginning to cry. "For standing by me, you didn't have to...." I was cut off by Jacob's lips crashing down on mine. Oh.... the sweet savor of his soft, pillow like lips. My eyes fluttered close and I just let my mind enjoy the feeling of Jacob's lips on mine.

He pulled away to look at me. "Don't you dare say it. I choose to stand by you, Leah. I wouldn't have it any other way, there is no other way. No one isn't gonna take you away from me. I don't give a fuck what anyone says." Jacob looked detemined by his words no sort of hesitation and that for one gave me hope.

"We've got each other. I've got you. Fuck what Sue said, she just doesn't understand us. If they actually gave us a chance to talk instead of trying to dictate us they would probably understand." He gently ran his hand up and down my cheek, mindlessly.

I sighed. "It's a pretty sad situation. I mean I sorta knew the reaction from my mom, but not that bad. Sam's figured, but the main one that really shocked me was Seth's. I mean he always looked up to you, saying how he wanted to be like you. Now he can't even stand the idea of us together. I mean...." I just started to cry again. Jacob hugged me tigher to him, soothing me of the pain, but no matter how much Jacob's touches do to me, it just doesn't help the pain I'm feeling.

As I was about to wrap my arms about Jacob, a wolf ran by and pushed Jacob away from my arms.

It was so fast that I didn't even see it coming.

I looked at the direction that Jacob was being pulled towards and I saw nothing I tried to run in the direction, but someone grabbed me and placed their hands over my mouth trying to get me quiet.

All I can tell from the person holding me that it was warm and cold, it could be two people holding me, but I wasn't sure.

Soon I was being pulled into darkness, by the next action that took over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's another chapter. Sorry about that I said Monday to the reviewers and I got delayed. ****So happy for the feedback last chapter. Hope you keep on with this story by giving me reviews. So tell me what you think, pretty please *pouts* Also I have nothing against Sam, I love him it's just someone needs to be the bad guy and he did break Leah's heart. So tell me how you feel about what's going down along the road of this story. **

**~ Also, if you read my other story they are as of now are on HIATUS. I don't know when it's just I'm on writer's block with it comes to those stories. Please don't be mad. I'm more focused on Keep It In the Closet for now. ~**

**Now on with Chapter 9! ;D**

* * *

Darkness was filled throughout my whole body.

Stiffness in my legs, it felt like concrete blocks were holding me captive.

My eyes closed, not want to open them to see what I saw before. I couldn't even bare to come face to face with what I saw back there. Jacob's lifeless body….. I'm sure that's what I saw. My mind can't be playing tricks on me.

The weird thing is that I didn't even remember the color of the wolf that got Jacob. So many questions lead up to the past event.

Did Jacob phase?

Is he really hurt like I saw?

Who held me back from trying to help Jacob?

Being a prisoner in your mind can do that to you. Asking questions that you want answered.

My body was so weak at the moment; I keep fighting to open my eyes, but it just won't budge. I can't believe that so many are against us. Aren't we entitled to happiness and an happily ever after. I guess not considering the outcome of all this.

There was a creaking sound as I was done with my mental rant. I can hear footsteps getting closer and closer to me. Sadly, I can't see whoever it is, but I hear their every move. A rapid breathing as if whoever it is, is out of breath. A rough hand ran up and down my cheek and the feeling was awful and not pleasant. The only hand that felt right to me was Jacob's. Hmmm… Jacob…I hope he's okay.

I have to fight for him, even if he can or can't. I have to open my eyes and be face to face with whoever is doing this. The rough caressing hand was now at my neck, tracing finger around and I jerked away from it. At the moment, I was glad I was making progress with being conscious.

"Babe? Why do you keep running from me?" I know that voice on chalkboards anywhere. Sam.

My eyes opened and I felt sick to my stomach. I shot him a murderous glare and surprising he backed away.

"The hell? Don't you dare fucking touch me. Where the hell am I?" I looked around my surroundings to see I was in Sam's old place with my legs. The place that I gave him my virtue. I made to move myself even furthur away from him, but I was tied to the bed. _Was he fucking serious?_

"Don't try to fight it Leah, there no way out. Surely you remember this place, bring back memories doesn't it?" I yanked my legs trying to break free and it won't give. I was beyond angry; I was mostly annoyed at him. Now that I've got someone who loves me and I love back he was ready to fight. _What a douche._

"NO WAY OUT!" I screamed. "I sure as hell don't need to remember the past, I'm so over it! Why would you do all this? What the hell did you do to Jacob, you bastard?" I was about to hyperventilate, if he didn't answer.

"I didn't do anything, love. That was all Seth, he back in my pack now, since you and Jacob betrayed his trust. He had no choice, if Seth know how to take an order Jacob's probably dead right about now. With the help of a few new friends all I had to do was get you and with a little mind control, I now have you where I want you." Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the bed next to me. I couldn't even move away since my back was against the headboard. _Seth? It couldn't be?_

"Seth? He wouldn't do such a thing?" I sneered. Secretly praying that Jacob was alright and kicked Seth's ass. I never thought I would see the day when I had to go against my own brother, but I had no choice. _Hope Jake's ok._

"Don't call me that, I don't belong to you. Stop making lies about my brother, he wouldn't attack Jacob." I spoke with disgust. _Would he?_

"I can call you whatever damn I please and as far as I'm concerned you do belong to me. Who has who tied up." He chuckled as his hands made for my inner thighs and ignored my comments about Seth. I quickly slapped the shit out of him, while he laughed even harder.

"Damn..." His voice getting raspy. "That's hot." He was scaring my with the look he was getting in his eye. I couldn't even get away from him. I kept on whispering 'please don't do this.' I even couldn't find the urge to scream. My hands pushing him away, hitting every chance I can get. The one thing that didn't see coming was him fighting me back. Throwing his hand over my mouth, while the other digged for something in his pocket. It couldn't be what I think it is.

He smirked when a pair of sliver hands cuffs came into view. I was sure as hell scared now. He couldn't do what I think he's going to do. He jumped behind me and put the cuffs around my wrists; no matter how much I tried there was no way I could stop Sam from doing what he wanted to do.

Sam came back from behind me to try to kiss me, but I quickly turned my head the opposite direction. He got pissed and forcibly placed his hand under my chin to face me to him. My face was hard with anger, if he was going to try to take me against my will, well I was gonna be sad about it.

"Please Sam, don't do this. What about Emily she's your wife for crying out loud and carrying your child. If anyone finds out about this they will kill you."I cried.

Tears running down my face, this was something that I didn't want the only hands that I want touching me is Jacob's.

I didn't want to say Jacob's name, cause that might trigger more tension.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Leah. It won't hurt I promise, just like our first time." I frowned and became even more scared, all I did was show him how scared I was of him at this point, but he was blacked out, no soul was living in Sam Uley at this moment.

The first thing I said wasn't getting through to him so I stopped my crying altogther and tried another alternative.

"Our first time…. it was a two partner decision. You're just gonna rape me now. How Emily gonna take that?" I added sarcasm with a raised eyebrow, trying to hid my fear was gonna be harder than I thought.

He sighed as if it's nothing that he was gonna take someone against his will. "What she doesn't know won't hurt. She's completely oblivious to all of this, so that's good, finally no Emily, Lee-lee. Actually no one is around, they're all searching for you." _Searching for me. So… he kidnapped me...for this...Nothing... but ...Now I can't hold it in. _

"Sam…Why?" Tears running down my face. He reached to my face and I bit his finger before he had a chance.

"Shit…." He shooked his finger up and down. He grabbed my breast and started to squeeze it with force and made me cry out help, but his hand came over my mouth.

"Now you're gonna pay. So I suggest you _shut the hell up!"_

_**So what do you think? **_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know that this is super short, but I figured that this part was needed to be put out there. I got an reviewer saying my story is basically starting to suck, so here's another chapter finally getting myself, back on track with where I want this to go. Also the next few chapters will be the same length as this, I just feel that it's better this way, for now. Thanks to all of you who stayed with me this long time. Hope you're still here with me. ;D**

* * *

Beyond angry...

Beyond disgusted...

Beyond all the emotions I was suppose to be feeling at this moment...

The feeling of Sam's fingers running over my body was complete sickness and so wrong. I was losing my mind with Sam snooping this low to try to claim me as his, to take Jacob away from me. Jacob is my life now and for him to try to take him away was wrong. To have my own brother take down the man I love was an even low for Sam. _Sam..._A man I used to look up to and admire was a monster that I didn't even recognize.

A wave of emotions poured down on me at that moment. Why wasn't I reacting to Sam's sudden behavior? Why wasn't I mad at the fact that Sam decided to fight for my heart years later? Why wasn't I reacting to Sam's force to have sex with me? More important why wasn't I reacting to Sam's ordering on Seth to killing Jacob? I was feeling the animal inside me taking over, my body shaking with fury and rage. Sam stopped his sudden movement and looked at me with a smirk on his face. A smirk that I wanted to slap quickly away.

"You know I can easily order you to stand down? With Jacob gone you will have no choice, but to follow my orders as you should." Sam words spoken as if Jacob was dead was only adding on to my anger and frustration. I looked at him and remained silent if he kept on adding to my anger I would phase, drop kick him, and go find Jake.

"Hopefully Seth has Jacob's dead body fresh so you can see with your own eyes, that he can no longer control you." I was now shaking even more uncontrollable now, but I didn't want to phase right now. I was waiting for the right moment.

Sam scooted even closer to me touching my trembling hand and I swiped it away, causing him to chuckle. "Come on Lee...You know that after Jacob's death you're gonna need someone to fill that body of yours." His fingers was crawling towards my lower area and I lost it right then and there.

My light grey fur was coming out my skin, transforming me. All the binding I was held in was now broken and in dust. I took no time in attacking Sam's human body, taking a bite out his leg, arm, and scratching his face. Blood was everywhere in that room I was so clouded with getting Sam gone, from believing that Jacob was probably gone and him order Seth to kill him. I was interrupted by a loud, ear-splitting scream. I looked up to see Emily's shocked stricken face and very much pregnant looking at Sam's blooded body. I looked from Emily's face to Sam's body and whimpered out to her, but I couldn't phase back now and tell her. For one, she won't believe me and two I needed to get to Jacob.

I jumped out the open window and ran over to where I was before I was kidnapped by Sam. I needed to know that if Sam was telling the truth or was this a big lie this whole time. As I was running back to the area Jacob and I was at previous I noticed that I was alone with my thoughts. I was getting even more nervous with why wasn't I hearing Seth nor Jacob. My mind was turning towards the positive that they were okay and forgiving each other. Thinking that this whole ordeal was just plain stupid to begin with, but that was a long shot.

Pushing myself to go even faster to my destination, I was hoping that they were fine. Driving myself mad with questions about where they are and Sam's doings. I couldn't believe I let myself get that angry to kill Sam, if he was dead. I doubt it, it takes lot to kill Sam Uley, but after what he was about to do to me..._rape me..._I didn't know he can something like that in him to hurt me like that. I don't know who Sam is anymore therefore, I had to attack him as if he was one of the species we were created to kill. Never thought in a million years that it would come to this. I would have to choose between my brother and my boyfriend. It's sad to know whose side I'm gonna be on..._if anyone..._

It feels as if I've been running for hours. Making myself even more crazy to get there and desperately hoping that I wasn't too late to stop this nonsense. I was getting even closer to the them I could smell both of them very strong too. I was getting closer and fear was consuming my chest and it was getting tight too. The closer I got I was smelling a strong scent of blood and faster I kept running the stronger it smelled. I just hoped that it wasn't blood I smelled. I was torn by Seth and Jacob. Scared for both of them, but at the same time pissed that they took it that far. When I finally got there I was frozen still when I came face to face with the destruction before me.

How can it get taken this far?

_**What do you think?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I personally thank all of you for sticking by me this long, I really appreciate you liking this story and taking the time to review and since that I've been inspired to write even more. Since you guys take the time to fav, alert, and review. I decided to post this one for ya. Sorry for not replying, but I will this time. So tell me what you think.**

* * *

I was taken back from the scene before me. I was still in my wolf form, slowly walking towards the middle of the forest. Jacob was in his human form facing Seth's almost lifeless body. I lost it and phased back not having a care in the world that I was bare naked, since they've seen it all and was comfortable around each other not so sure now. Jacob must've smelled me behind him and faced me. His face was full of anguish and his russet skin was a bright red. His eyes were the same, but blood-shot and wide. He looked at me as if he was afraid, and as if he was thinking wrongly for what he did. I knew that Jacob had to defend himself against Seth my own brother, but in this case whose side can I really be on.

I gave him a sympathetic look before running over to Seth. I leaned over to him and to see that he was still breathing, he tensed as I reached over to move his face. His eyes were hard and full of anger that I didn't know that he even had in him. He slowly tried to move his body so he could face me, but I could see the struggle in him to even use his weight. I tried to get a hold of his arm to help, but he growled. He actually growled at me and I knew that Seth was still anger beyond words.

He inhaled as he got himself up so he can face me. His body was bruised as bad as Jacob's but his was much, much worse. How can two guys who were once inseparable become to want to hurt each other like this. I knew that it was the cause for his anger towards him finding out about Jacob and I, but seriously this was crossing the line.

"What were you thinking? I mean you left our pack to go back to Sam's. How could you?" I said looking at him turning more red-faced than before. He was shaking, but managed to stop it seeing my face of horror that he was about to phase with me in front of him.

"Of course I left. I don't support your relationship with _him_. You don't belong together, he will break your heart. You're just to blind to see that." I looked back to Jacob to see him still in a daze. I knew he hated what he had to do to Seth and I can tell that it was killing him to know that Seth's so against us being together. I don't understand why no one will see our perspective of this.

"I'm not blind. I love him." I looked at Jacob and he slightly smiled, it was a good start to see that light come back for him, as I turned around to face Seth it was the complete opposite. He was even more angry if that was even possible, his body was slowly starting to heal and he was able to move a few inches away from me.

"You love him! You can't be serious, Leah? This is exactly what Sam said, you're going to far into this." As soon as he mentioned Sam's name, I was brought back to being in Sam's bedroom. Tied up and bounded to the bed like a prisoner or a pet for him. He was going to rape me, _rape me_... Someone who was suppose to be protector of our lands, was about to take something personal from me.

"_Sam_! I can't believe _Sam _did this to you. He made you attempt to kill Jacob and you just do it! Sam isn't thinking clearly he's...he's making you become like him a monster! You can honestly tell me that if you actually killed Jacob that all was going to okay!" Seth just sat there quiet, his face was still hard as stone, but he was still quiet.

"You couldn't kill Jacob even if you were ordered to. He's stronger than you and you damn lucky that he really didn't try to hurt you! I guess you try your damnedness to hurt him though! All this shit is for nothing, you were able to kill Jacob...I was never ever going to forgive you! You don't understand how much happy I've been since Jacob and I got together. And you're ruining that by doing this. If there's anyone you should attack it would be Sam." I looked away from him to wipe a sudden tear that was running down my cheek.

Seth's face was changing to concern, the Seth that I know and love. "What do you mean by that?" He asked and I felt Jacob behind me placing his hands on my shoulders and placed a white t-shirt on my lap, that I put on. I noticed that my sudden shaking slowed down. Seth looked tensed by Jacob's sudden moves but didn't say a word and I was grateful.

"Yeah? What happened to you? You were gone when I was dealing with Seth. Did Sam have you?" I briefly closed my eyes and opened them and moved myself around so I was facing the both of them.

"Yes he did. I don't know how I he took me, because I blackout earlier as I saw you being taken away from me." I looked at Jacob before continuing. "I woke up and I was tied and chained to a bed. At first I thought I was numb, but now I wish I was." Seth was tense, but he stayed quiet so I could get the rest out. "Sam appeared and looked as crazy as ever he kept on talking as if Seth was going to take care of Jacob and at first I didn't believe it, but seeing now for myself I know now that it's true."

"Look Leah...I'm not sorry for Sam having you tied you up, but it was necessary so you wouldn't save Jacob, as Sam told me. I'll do it again, if I had to. Jacob has no right to be with you, it's not real." I was about to tell him straight, but Jacob beat me to the chase.

"Seth, you have no fucking right to say who she should be with or who she shouldn't with. Nor to say what's real or not, best believe that Leah and I are real. I'm with her and she's with me, that's _final_. I love your sister and I see no point in you or anyone trying to break us up. What we have is an unbreakable bond and if you have a problem with it, then the hell with you, cause I'm quite frankly I'm tried of hearing you complain." Jacob stood his ground and I was taken away by his words, it was taken right out of my mouth. I wanted to kiss him, it's been to long but with Seth right here not looking so peachy from Jacob's speech, I didn't.

Jacob reached over and grabbed both of my hands and gently squeezed them. "So back to you Leah. What exactly did Sam do to you? Tell everything and don't hold nothing back. Whatever he did has gotten you shakened up." I looked at him and turned around to face Seth's scowling face.

"Are you ready to hear what that son of a bitch is capable of?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay you guys this is the second to last chapter. The next one will be the final for KINTC. I know that the story will have to end here as I first started to continue it. So tell me your thoughts and feelings about it. You guys have been awesome readers and been faithful to me and my rocky ass updates. Love each and everyone of you guys!**

* * *

Going back to that place to talk about what Sam almost did to me sends horrible shivers down my back. I didn't want to bring it up again, just shield it out of my brain and free myself of that bad few minutes ago at Sam's. In another way, it's time for Seth to wake up and see that Sam is the bad guy here and he's brained-washed Seth into hating Jacob into a deadly level that I wasn't having.

Jacob's massage on my shoulders was a good tension release for me to continue on. He's been so sweet to me and I love him so much, I can't wait for this to be over so I can show him how much I love him and trust him. I looked up at him and gave him a smile before I looked back to Seth to tell him.

"When I woke up from the blackout, I saw Sam there as I already told you. I was chained up like an animal at the zoo. I woke up to Sam touching my cheek in a caressing manner." Jacob growled, but kept it low for me to continue. " He kept touching me until I told him to back off and he did for a minute to tell me that Seth was out to kill Jacob and I didn't believe him. His fingers then got close to my inner thighs inching towards my..." I started to shake a little, before I got myself together and continued on.

"I slapped him, but that didn't work he just kept on trying touch me. No matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to stop, he would just laugh at me like it was so fucking funny, but it wasn't." Tears were running down my face as I continued. "The next thing I knew he had my hands nearing my area and I just lost it. I phased right then and there so he wouldn't touch me anymore. His filthy hands touching me, saying that Emily will never know and calling me Lee-Lee." Seth's face was blank and so was Jacob's after I told them what had happened. Seth stood up and started to pace around. Jacob just stood by me rubbing his hands on my shaken arms.

"So you see now Seth? Sam tried to hurt me, put himself on me against my will." You have to believe me. Seth stopped pacing and turned to look at me, his face was stone and his eyes narrowed from me to Jacob.

"How low are you going to seek, Leah? How low are you going to say bad things about Sam?" He sneered.

My eyes widen. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're seriously think I lying? How fucking dare you! You think I would lie about something like this!" I got up from Jacob's embrace to moved to Seth and got in his face. "How badly did he brainwash you and mom to make you think I would say anything to get Jacob and I's relationship approval. Well fuck you! If you don't believe me then I guess we have nothing left to discuss. Believe it or not Sam Uley tried to rape me and it's sad that you think I'm making this up." I turned away from him to look at Jacob, but he wasn't there.

I look around the forest bend to see any trace of him and there wasn't any. The only thing I knew why Jacob vanished was to go after Jacob. I had no time left I had to stop him, before he does anything that he'll regret. Seth came over to me suddenly and wrapped his arms around me, I felt a couple of tears seeking through the shirt, I was wearing. I held him back for a moment before he released me.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you like that Leah. I...I don't what has gotten into me." At that moment, I saw the old Seth coming back, but we had time later to deal with this I had to get to Jacob, or something bad might happen.

"Come on. We'll talk about this later." I placed my hand on his shoulder before I went behind the bush and phased so I could go after Jacob and stop him, before he does something that he'll regret.

As I ran, I heard Seth's thoughts in my head talking about how sick he felt about trusting Sam and his constant lying to him and mom. At that moment, it occurred to me that Sam must've talked my mom into being on his side and forbidding me to see Jacob. Still she had no right to say the things she said. Even if Sam might've talked into side against me, she has a mind of her own.

I stopped in mid of my inner thoughts, as I saw Jacob and Sam go at it. It was a terrifying seen to look at. Jacob was tearing into Sam biting his legs, scratching his face and bitting his ear. Jacob was stronger than Sam and no one didn't even know that it could've happened. Sam was the alpha and has been a wolf longer than any of us, but Jacob was the rightful heir. So, it makes sense for Jacob to dominate Sam and it also makes sense for him to keep on killing until he feels like it's done. Right now, Jacob isn't in his right mind and it's up to me to help him see it through.

As I walked over to the death match, I noticed Embry and Quil jumped in ahead of me shaking their heads. If I didn't know any better I would think they were trying to stop me. I took another step and they just got closer.

_"What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way, or you go over there and talk some sense into Jacob."_

_"Leah, you know that get in the middle of two alphas squaring it out. It's bad and we promised Jacob to not let you interfere."_ My eyes wided.

_"Not interfere? He doesn't know what he's doing. He's letting his anger get the best of him."_

_"We were ordered Leah. Jacob told us not to let you get involved and he's right. What Sam did was unforgivable and he deserves to pay."_ Quil said.

_"Have you guys even considered the aftermath, has Jacob even considered it. You're going against a lot and we're already hated in this place for Jacob and mine's relationship coming out. What will everyone think about Sam's death?"_

There was silence and I heard Sam whimpered out as Jacob took another swipe at him. I had enough of all this and was going to save Jacob from himself.

_"Jacob! Stop!"_ His head turned to my direction and I could see in his eyes that darkness and hate consumed in them. The lovable Jake wasn't inside there, but at least he stopped doing what he was doing, so I took that as a sign to get that darkness out of Jacob.

_"You have to calm down. If you finish this then you'll regret it for your entire existence. He's not worth it, Jake. He didn't even get a chance to do anything. Soon people will see Sam for what he really is, a spineless bastard who can't seem to let me go. If you continue this, then people will think you're like him and I know you don't want that." _He slowly backed away from Sam's body that was now human. He was bruised and blooded very badly. His back was turned away from us and it wasn't even healing and for a minute I was scared from Sam, but only because of Jake.

He walked over to me and nudged his head against mine. I smiled at me and placed my head underneath his. I love Jacob so much and was glad that he stopped, he wasn't like Sam and I know he wasn't and couldn't go through with it once I told him what could happen. Being in our quiet embrace, was stopped by Emily's once again ear-screeching scream.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Emily screamed as she frantically ran over to Sam's body. Jacob and I ran behind some trees to phase back to human and take the wrath of what's to come.

There were clothes for us to change in and I silently thanked whoever put clothes out for us. I felt Jacob behind me his breathing was fast and I knew he was ashamed of what he did. I turned around and pulled him in for a hug. I can't believe that all this shit started because people weren't so keen to our relationship.

He placed a soft kiss on my lips that I instantly melted into. We had our last kiss and I placed my hands over his cheeks and pressed hard, who knows how long we're going to talk ourselves out of this mess. It seems as if it's us against the world and for that we will have to be strong.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of KINTC. I hope you liked how I ended it, but it had to end here. I couldn't see the story headed anywhere else. Do Jacob and Leah get their happy ending? Do people get over themselves and congratulate the happy couple? Tune in to find out, and please tell me your thoughts. I would love to know what you guys think. There are a lot of hits on this story, but I don;t know what you're thinking. So this is the end. You've been so cool to read this story and those who review on a daily basis are awesome. On with the last chapter of KINTC! ;D **

* * *

As we walked out from the bushes, I felt a hand smack me across my face. It didn't hurt, still the face that someone did slap me did. I got myself situated as I turned my head and face Emily's anger-written face meet mine. Jacob growled at Emily, but I shook my head at Jacob.

"There's no reason to get mad, Jacob." I rubbed his arm and looked over at Emily. "She doesn't know what kind of man she's standing up for." I moved away from Jacob's embrace to stand right in front of Emily.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I know what kind of man I'm standing up for, someone whose kind, loyal, and stands up for their tribe. That's the kind of man, I'm standing up for. But you... You stand up for a man who kills his own kind!" This bitch is really starting to piss me off, but I decided to play it cool for now.

"He was protecting me. Protecting me from Sam, he's the one that you should watch out for, or better yet keep a better leash on your man." I stated and got even closer to her. She wasn't going to put Jacob as the bad guy.

"Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ugh, how slow can the girl be? Has she not noticed how Sam's been towards me.

"Sam's been after me, Emily. Not giving a damn that you're carrying his child. He locked me up in your fucking room and tried to take me against my will. What kind of man would do that someone, especially a man who's with another woman." Emily didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth, but I figured that she would take his side. Just like everyone else had.

"Your lying, Leah! I thought you've been got over Sam and the imprinting. Now your going around telling everyone lies that Sam came onto you. Sam doesn't want you Leah! When is that going to get through your head. He left you for me! Imprinting can't make you see that your making yourself go crazy thinking that Sam wants you. How long is it going to take if Jacob imprints and leaves you?" I just stood there still not moving a muscle. Not one shake, or one movement of any sort. I was not going to lose it over this shit. So I slapped her, not even enough to knock her over, but to get my point across. That bitch is lucky she's pregnant.

"You stupid cunt! Sam did go after me! He even tried to rape me! You even walked in on it! You didn't see all those ties and binding in your room! What the hell would that be in your room! Are you that fucking shallow!" Jacob came over and tried to calm me, but it didn't work.

"NO! Jacob! I'm tired of these fucking people thinking I'm not over Sam and that I'm lying! He did try to rape me and this bitch goes on and slaps me. Maybe she's so fucking mad that he wants me and not her! Also, bringing you up all the time! It's pissing me off!" I was about to get ready to tear Emily into a new one, but a booming voice cut me off.

"Enough! This has gone on far enough!" I heard Billy Black voice get louder. My mom was also with him. I knew that things are going to turn in for the worst from here on out.

"Billy. This is all Leah's and your son's fault. They almost killed Sam, if they didn't already. His body is laying there lifeless and they both tried to kill him, as if they didn't have a care in the world." I rolled my eyes at her, she's so fucking gullible.

"Emily, please calm down. We already heard everything from Seth. He's the one who called us down here. Now we would like to hear from Leah and Jacob." Emily held onto her face from before and rubbed it. I mentally smiled in victory that my hit, still bothered her.

"Well as you've already heard. Sam tried to rape me and I wasn't going to stand for it and I phased and attacked him. Emily walked in and screamed, but I ran out to go find Seth and Jacob..."

"Who did attack my son! Leah how can you be with a man that tried to kill your brother?" I was about to say something, but Billy cut in.

"Jacob didn't do anything of the sort. He protected himself and Seth." I looked up at Jacob to see him smile a little. It was nice to see that his father is still standing up for him, since my mother wasn't.

"But..."

"There is not buts. Even Seth knows. Right?" He looked on the far side of the forest and Seth appeared. I thought that he was right behind me when I phased to go find Jacob, but I guess I wasn't.

"Seth was the one who didn't like Leah with Jacob in the first place. Leah will say and do anything to be with Jacob." I fought tears that were deeply trying to escape. I've never felt this more vulnerable than I do now. My own mother thinks I'm lying and that can do a lot to you. Especially, the thought of why would I lie about this comes to mind.

"Could you just shut up! Can't you see what you're doing to Leah! What kind of a mother are you? You don't believe your own daughter? What motivation would cause to lie about this? I've seen it in her head. She's not lying. You know what we don't have to take this." Jacob grabbed my arm and walked over to his father.

"Dad? I love you, but I love Leah too and I just can't stay in a place where our relationship, is causing controversy. We need peace and time to be with ourselves. Maybe in the next few weeks or so we'll be back. Now..." He looked over at me and could sense my vulnerability. "I have to think about Leah." Billy pulled him down for a hug and after Jacob pulled away, Billy motioned for me and he gave me a hug.

"I understand, son. Just so you know I approve of your relationship and come back whenever your ready." I smiled at him and gave him another hug as he chuckled a little. At least Papa Black gave us his blessing. I pulled away to see Seth and my mom in front of me with anger on their faces.

"You're really leaving? You're leaving your family for a man that will leave you eventually." I shook my head.

"Mom...This is my life and Jacob's in it. You can say all you want now, since I'm leaving. I'm grown mom and can make my own decisions."

"Fine, leave just remember that he will leave you." I rolled my eyes and turned towards Seth who wasn't so happy himself.

"Seth, I have to go. There's too much drama here and I need a break. Sam seems like he's going to live." I looked over to Sam to see Emily hunched over his healing body stroking his hair. "When your own mother doesn't even believe you, then it's time to cut ties." Seth reached over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Leah. Maybe in time you'll forgive me and come back." He pulled away and pulled his arm out towards Jacob and they both shook hands. "Sorry Jacob about everything. I know you'll do right by sister, just don't hurt her." He gave a small smile.

"I don't plan on it." As the let their hands go. My mom called Seth over to where Emily and Sam were and stomped her foot on the ground wanted Seth to come over to her.

"Well mommy dearest awaits. I do hope you two come back soon, so I can make up for what I did." I hugged him again.

"I already forgive you little brother. Just make sure if you bring some girl home that you'll hid her. Also, try to steer clear of Sam." He smiled that same old Seth smile.

"I'll try." He waved at us and he went over to Mom. They all gathered and picked Sam up who was able to stand on his own. He looked over to me and ran his eyes over me, before Emily pulled him away as she caught him looking at me.

Soon it was only Jacob and I in the forest alone. He came even closer to me and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss as I placed my arms around his neck. His lips crushed mine and pulled my body in closer, impossibly closer. It's been too long since I've been with Jacob. It's been too long since I've been wrapped around him.

His hands were cupped on either side of my face and kept me securely pressed against him, like I was going to run away. I slowly pulled away licking my lips and looking up into his lust filled eyes to see that he felt the same.

"What you want to do babe." He asked, his voice deep and groggy. I kept my eyes on his as he ran his hand up and down my throat.

"Wherever you are I want to do." My voice coming out equally as raspy as his was, but I didn't want to make love to him in this forest. I want to be with him somewhere else. "But, we don't have any cash to just leave. Maybe we should stay." I got anger fast at that suggestion, the last thing I wanted to do was to stay here.

"I've got that covered." He walked away from me into the bushes and came out with a black duffle bag. He swung it around before placing it in my hands.

"Dad, helped prepared some cash and we've got passports to go where we want to go, but we'll have to get jobs to help save this cash." I didn't have a problem with working as long as I have Jacob.

I shrugged. "I don't care about working. We'll have a chance at a real life this way and I'm glad that your dad approves of us. That sure did bring the light out of this day."

He nodded. "So you want to grab a hotel?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I playfully punched him in the arm. "What... I'm beat! I had to kick some ass today. You can't blame me for being tired off my ass." He chuckled.

I laughed. "No I can't come on. Let's check into the Holiday Inn suites, it's not far from in running distance." I placed the bag over my shoulder and we walked over to the end of the forest.

"Sure, gives me a chance to beat you in my human form." Jacob nudged my arm with his shoulder. "Unless, you rather not get into that?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"As if Black, you know I'm the fastest runner. Are _you _sure that you want to do this?" I teased. As I ran up to the tip of the rock that was in front of me and waited for him to come up next to me.

"Hell yeah! I need to put you in your place." He teased and slapped me one the ass before he counted down. "5,4,3,2...1" We both ran off through the woods and down the street, rushing through a lot of people until we made it to the front entrance. It was funny, because we both made it there at the same time.

"So it looks like a tie." I giggled. It's feels so good to laugh and feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Jacob eyes had a lightness in them too and he smiled at me.

"Want to celebrate in our room?" he said, smiling.

"We could use a celebration. we are boyfriend and girlfriend now, it's about time we did something good for ourselves." I pulled his arm and we walked into the hotel and got ourselves checked in and made our way to our room.

As soon as we got in Jacob threw me against the wall and cornered me into it. I looked up into his eyes to see lust and hunger deep into them making me hunger and fed into it. Closing the small gap between us and pressing his full lips to mine. He kissed me chastely for a second before moving his lips to my jaw and leaving a heated trial of kisses back to my ear. My eyes fluttered shut as he consumed me and making me feel more good than ever.

His hot mouth felt like coming home as his tongue invaded mine and sucked mine. I let out a gasp as he kissed me hungrily, desperately pulling my body closer to his. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me my pent up passion for him finally breaking free.

His tongue flooded even further in my mouth, the taste of him filling me entirely and intoxicating my senses. It was better than I remembered, my dreams not doing him justice. His hands slide down my body and underneath the sides of my shirt, his mouth leaving mine and trailing kisses along my jaw as he pressed himself against me, his arousal growing as we get into each other more.

Jacob's hands slid down between us as his fingers began working on the button of my jean shorts. I felt myself moving, felt Jacob shift, one of his hands releasing me. His lips meeting mine and never leaving. He was the one pressed up against the door now, while I attacked him from the front. He quickly unfastened my button, tugged the zipper down, and slid his hand down the front of my shorts and inside my underwear. I gasped when I felt his fingers caress my sensitive flesh, moisture pouring out and responding.

I pressed myself firmly against his hand and moaned into his mouth as he began to move his fingers in circles making me even more wet.

"Oh God, Jacob, please," I begged, urging him on, my body arching and grinding out of my control.

"Tell me what you want," he said huskily.

"You, I want you," I whimpered, my fingers shakily reaching down and trying to unfasten his jeans. "Only you."

"I'm dying to have you, warm and wet, wrapped around me," he whispered into my ear. God I love it when he talk dirty.

"It's been too long hasn't it." I teased. "Well I'm dying to have your huge cock deep inside me." I licked his ear.

"You want this as badly as I do?" he said, as he shoved me against the back of the wall for added effect, but hell it was working. He spread my legs, and slid his body between them taking off my shorts.

"You don't know how much." I rasped out, touching his stomach underneath his shirt that needed to come off as soon as possible. He moaned, as his hand ran down the side of my leg and then wrapping it around his waist.

A sharp breath escaped me as I felt his warm hands cover my ass, pawing and grabbing at me while his tongue licked the side of my neck, stopping just below my ear. "Put me inside you." he growled. I shivered in anticipation of hearing those words pour out of his mouth.

I reached down, confidently pulling down his zipper while he bit and licked my neck once more. When my hand finally freed him of his shorts, I grasped his throbbing cock in my hands and squeezed. He let out a groan as I rubbed him between my legs. Since we've both had on nothing under our shorts we were both bare from the waist down.

He moved back and forth around my pussy lips, before jabbing his cock inside me, making us both cry out in ecstasy. He slammed his body even harder against me and I threw my head back taking it in riding his cock like there's no tomorrow.

He continued to pound into me, over and over. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly as he continue to pound and beat on my pussy. It was a nice effect that he was both rough and gentle with me.

"Damn you feel good inside me." I moaned out and moved along with him.

"So do you. I can't believe how tight you are, but it's fucking turning me on." He took my lips again and began to devour them with every taste and every lick. After all the drama that has happen about us, it felt so damn good to have our on little vacation away from our so called life.

Jacob pulled me away from the door and walked our joined bodies over to the bed and he threw us down and he took me all over again. Stripping our shirts off as we continued to kiss, touch, and cum undone. It was one hell of a feeling.

As our bodies were tangled in the sheets and our hands joined as my head was on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I felt good pain as I laid there on Jacob loving that I was with him and no one was going to tell me otherwise.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, his hand holding me steady against him, the other brushing against my cheek.

I leaned forward giving him a kiss and he pulled me even closer to me as he kissed me more, but pulled away to let me answer.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. As long as we got each other, I'm good. What about you are you okay?" I gave his hand a squeeze.

"You know I'm good. We're not going to let anyone tell us and break us apart. Time away from La Push is exactly what we need so this time with you is making me feel more than okay, but good." I smiled at him.

"It's funny how when we kept this under wraps that it was the best time of my life, but when it came out I never expected it to become like this. It just hurts, it hurts real bad to know that people, in this case my own mother can't let me be happy or believe me. Still I'm letting go and I'm doing that with you. I don't care how long we stay away." I sunk further into his chest and he gripped me by wrapping his arms around me.

"You're okay if we never come back?" he suddenly asked. I leaned myself to look him in the face to see him serious. "I don't have to come back and I'll let my father know. All I need is you, Leah. Just us two and my life is complete." I thought about it and I do see myself with Jacob. Just us two and no one else.

"Yeah, I don't have to come back, but I would like to for Seth's sake and Billy's? Also, Quil and Bry, I mean they were cool about it too. For now, I'm not thinking about going back." I laid back down on his chest as his fingers ran slowly through my hair.

"We'll just take it day by day and see where our new life takes us." Jake said as he kissed my hair.

It's probably for the best now.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, if you're still here. It's the one year anniversary of KINTNC and I wanted to write the epilogue to the story. I hope you like it and tell me what you think of it. I'm so happy that this story is one year old and started off as a one-shot. **

**Thanks for the support of this fic! ;D**

* * *

Life on the road has been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Seeing different sights and building a better me inside and out. Even though I was set on worrying about leaving, but I was so glad that I did.

Ever since we actually made up our minds about where we wanted to go, we settled on moving to sunny California and see where it takes us.

Jacob was even more great to me than I could ever imagine. He's been so sweet and caring towards me, helping me adjust to life on the move. He probably doesn't want to admit it, but I knew he was trying to adjust too. He kept in touch with Billy as much as possible. It was good for him to do that. For me I couldn't even think about talking to my mom, right now. _I still don't_

Now it's been four years and we're still in California finishing up with college. Yes, College. Who would've thought that Leah Freaking Clearwater, would do such a thing. Still when you're on the road with unlimited opportunities, college would be one of them and boy did I enjoy it.

I was earning my bachelor's in Psychology. _Shocking I know... _But I can take what I've learned and help others and that's the best way for me as an career. Jacob on the other hand, took what's been his passion for years and earning an bachelor's in Auto Engineering and minor Business.

He's so smart and he's got hopes in trying to someday own his own shop. I don't put anything past Jacob, he can do anything that he puts his mind too. In couple of minutes we're going to walk that stage and earn them and I was feeling very giddy and so was Jacob apparently since he was stealing kisses very five minutes.

In the past few years our relationship has gotten but better with age, if we could only do that. Still throughout this journey, it brought us closer mentally and physically. I know more about him now than I did back then. The sex has gotten much more intense, not that it wasn't before. But, damn... sex with Jacob is an midsummer's night dream every time.

When we earned our degrees we retreated to celebrate by showing our love for one another that we both had no problem fulfilling. After alot of touching, licking, kissing, and embracing one another Jacob told me something that dropped my happy mood in a second. He wanted to go back home.

Who was I stop him and make a fuss out of it. He's been so sweet to leave his father for me. I couldn't try and even bring myself to talk him out of it. Sooner or later I was going to have to face my side of life back in La Push.

The long drive back home was very much full of silence and anticipation of what I was going to run into. Whelther my mom has gotten over my relationship with Jacob or facing Sam after what he tried to do to me, and Seth did he ever really forgive me.

I could tell that Seth still was on the up about Jacob's and I relationship, but it's been some years and we're still going strong. Seth always sounded so hesitant on the phone, so maybe once I see him it could melt the ice once and for all.

Once we got there, Jacob and I went our separate ways. He went to visit his father right before Jacob dropped me off at my old house. Jacob offered to come with me for support, but I needed to do this on my own, besides he had to see his Billy and I wasn't going to hold him back.

Now, as I stand in the front door of the place I once called home. I wanted nothing more than to turn on my heels and run. Just keep on running, but running away is what I've been doing for far to long and now it's time to face them.

I knocked on the door and just stood there awaiting what's to come with an stone face. The door opened to reveal Charlie Swan holding a beer bottle in his hands. It quickly dropped once he saw that it was me.

"L...Leah..." I smiled softly and nodded. I didn't know how nervous I was until I saw an familiar face. He pulled me tight against him for a hug that I gladly returned who would've thought that Charlie Swan would still be constantly hanging out with my mom.

"Sweetheart, we've thought we'll never see you again." He placed his hand on my cheek and looked at me more. "You have a more of a glow more now than ever." I smiled and it quickly dropped once I saw who was walking up the door next. _My mom_

As soon as she saw me her face changed from wondering who was at the door to complete shock. Her mouth opened and then her face became filled with tears and I didn't even notice I was tearing up to until I felt wetness on my cheek.

She pulled into a hug and repeatedly said she's so sorry for pushing me away and that she had to deal with the guilt of driving me away. I held onto my mom tight too, I didn't know how much I missed her until I got a chance to hold my mom and to see she's here.

"Baby...Oh I thought I'll never see you again. I thought I drove you away forever." She sniffed and put her hands on each side of my cheek. She looked at me deeply before launching at me for another hug. It was like having my old mom back.

She practically dragged me into the house and then I saw Seth and that really made me breakdown and cry. Seth didn't cry, but he sure as hell was happy to see. He pulled me in for a big time bear hug and lifted me off my feet.

"Good seeing you, Sis!" I broke down even harder to see that light shine back into Seth. I had my bubbly brother back and it feels damn good. It was better than I thought coming home to a nice reunion in four years. I got caught up with my mom and Charlie about everything from graduating college to looking for a job. My mom was shocked to know that I graduated and didn't even know about it, but she blamed it all on herself.

"Leah, I'm so sorry for all the things I've put you through. From believing that bastard Sam over my own daughter. It just made me sick and I had to live with it for the rest of my life." I nodded and told her I forgave her.

"I'm so sorry about Jacob too. I can see now that I was terribly wrong and am glad to see you two still together." I just looked at her and nodded. "I mean it Lee. I would like to apologize to Jacob as soon as I can. I apologized to Billy, but it took him a while to come around.

"Jacob's over Billy's right now. You could tell him once he comes by to pick me up." She nodded and apologized again.

So far my mom and I are on good terms again. I know now for a fact that Seth and I were okay and that he's been over the anger phase right after Sam. Speaking of Sam, he was ran out of La Push as soon as Seth talked some sense into the rest of the pack. They all fought against him, which is crazy because you can't look past an alpha command.

It was around 5 p.m. when Jacob came back to get me, but not before my mom said her sorry to Jacob. Jacob who was never mad at my mom as I thought he should've been. Told her not to worry about it and he was never mad at her and understood where she was coming from.

"I can't believe I doubted you, Jacob." She pulled Jacob in for a hug. " You're obviously the right one for Leah and you treat her good. I haven't seen her look this good in a long time. Even though it was hard for me to accept your relationship, even then I saw how happy, but was too stubborn to believe it."

"Well it's true mom. I love him..."

"And I love her too." Jacob cut me off and gave me a gentle peck on my lips. I smiled and walked back over to my mom and hugged her.

"I'll be back to visit as soon as I can." I told my mom that California was still my home and I wanted to stay there with Jake and she understood and wished us the best and made sure that we came back soon for her and Charlie's wedding. _Now that was a surprise._

We said our goodbyes and headed back on the road to California. Jacob and I had no idea what's going to come next, but I do know for a fact that Jacob and I are partners in crime and whatever we face we'll be together and not trapped in the closet.


End file.
